Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{2k + 3}{3k - 7} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3k - 7$ $ 2k + 3 = \dfrac{3k - 7}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ 7(2k + 3) = 3k - 7 $ $14k + 21 = 3k - 7$ $11k + 21 = -7$ $11k = -28$ $k = -\dfrac{28}{11}$